


the one you cheer for

by benusaku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blindfolds, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gangbang, HAHA YEAH UM KEEP SCROLLING, Kuroo is a tease, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, captains r in love with u ! :D, thats all ig, this is a mess, ur ukai's daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benusaku/pseuds/benusaku
Summary: that’s how they meet on common ground—all of them want you, and of course getting a little help from each other is the best decision! they don’t want to scare you, at least for your first time with them, so they just plan it before you show up at the training camp. daichi may not seem like it but he’s a sneaky man—talks sweet, asks the right questions and gets the answers he need without a soul noticing it. they know you were going to follow your dad, so finding the right time and having you all to themselves were the last problems to be taken care of.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Kudos: 97





	the one you cheer for

**Author's Note:**

> no notes only pure filth <33 follow me on [tumblr!!](https://kurooblesse.tumblr.com/)

it wasn’t new for you to tag along with your dad to see the volleyball team, they were nice and fun to hang out with. they always treated you nice, made sure that you’re comfortable and actually had fun with them—so it’s no surprise to them when ukai mentions that you’ll be there with them for the last day of the training camp. your shyness at first never fails to make the third years smile at you, you follow ukai with small steps as both of you enter the big gym. actually, you’d prefer to stay at home but ukai thought you’ll get bored alone. “it’ll be good, everyone knows you and i'm sure that you’ll have fun with them. don’t be stubborn now”, it’s always so easy for him to make you give in, mostly because he’s right, and he’s trying his best to keep you close, spend time with you while doing his job as a coach as well. 

that’s how you end up in the huge, almost empty gym with three captains. you help them to clean up, talk with the other teams since you don’t see them as often as you see karasuno’s players. when you finish cleaning it’s almost dark outside, others except the team captains and you are probably already in their rooms. you sigh as you let your exhausted body to fall on the ground, rest your back to the cold wall of the gym. captains follow after you quickly, circling you between themselves as they sit down too.

“you guys are doing much better than the last time i saw you! i'm proud!”, you say with a soft smile, and it’s apparently meant for kuroo and bokuto—since you see daichi and the others regularly and very familiar with their progress. they smile, very proud of themselves and indulged with your sincere compliment, and look at you with their shiny eyes.

“you should come to our matches too!”, bokuto says, sounds way too excited for that. kuroo chimes in quickly, shoots a quick glance at daichi before looking at you. “yeah, it’s not fair that you’re only watching karasuno!”

your cheeks get red slightly, overwhelmed by their unwavering attention—daichi is quick to catch on your embarrassed state, he lets out a low chuckle and comes a little bit closer to you. his arm wraps around your waist gently, he makes you rest against his own body. you’re already used to it, his rough hands touching your body gently every now and then—it feels nice, he holds you close and you can feel the warmth radiating from his body. it’s nothing to be suspicious of too! he’s the team’s captain, it’s like an instinct for daichi to do things like that! but of course, he tries his best to keep it low when ukai’s around—he probably doesn’t want to be misunderstood.

“stop overwhelming her!”, he says, and his body shakes with his laugh—you just look at him in awe, he looks so good, like he isn’t exhausted from all that practice. bokuto scoffs, clearly annoyed by the fact that he can’t be the one who’s holding you right now. “it’s fine!”, you say, stutter a little because of the attention. “i’ll try my best to watch your matches too! i'll be cheering for all of you!”

kuroo raises his eyebrows ever so slightly, his gaze makes you feel like a prey—he's so focused on you, watching your every move carefully; the way you fidget your fingers, the way you look at them shyly, the way you quickly push the strand of hair to the back of your ear when they make you blush. you’re easy to read, unaware of what’s going in their minds, you’re way too innocent for your own good and it only makes them want you more.

daichi wants to be able to touch you freely; feel your delicate body squirm and tremble under his touch, he wants to hear what sounds you’ll make when he touches you in the right places, even the thought of his hands actually touching your sensitive body all over drives him crazy.

kuroo wants to feel your pretty pink lips around his cock; he wants to see you while you try to fit his cock in your mouth, the way you struggle, tears streaming down from your face, saliva dripping from the corner of your mouth. he’s sure that it’d feel amazing to fuck your pretty little mouth—he even thought about slapping your red cheeks to scare you just a little bit, your eyes widening in fear and shock... even the thought of you is more than enough to make his cock hard and ache in his pants.

bokuto... he’s greedy, doesn’t want to share if he has to be honest. he wants to fill you up to the brim; wants to see you getting dumb on his cock, wants to hear you beg him for more, he really wants to destroy you. 

that’s how they meet on common ground—all of them want you, and of course getting a little help from each other is the best decision! they don’t want to scare you, at least for your first time with them, so they just plan it before you show up at the training camp. daichi may not seem like it but he’s a sneaky man—talks sweet, asks the right questions and gets the answers he need without a soul noticing it. they know you were going to follow your dad, so finding the right time and having you all to themselves were the last problems to be taken care of. 

kuroo comes closer to you all of a sudden and leans in, his face’s inches away from yours and he’s so dangerously close—you hold your breath when smirks, holds you by your chin gently and makes you lift your head up completely. only then you realize that you’re already in between daichi’s legs, his chest pressed against your back and his hands on your waist. bokuto is on your other side, as close as kuroo, and he just watches you and him.

“what if we have a match against each other?”, he asks, his voice low and deep—it feels like his voice echoes through the whole empty gym. “who’ll be the one you cheer for?”

you slightly furrow your eyebrows, clearly unaware of the whole situation, your confused expression makes bokuto coo at you—his big hands come up to your thigh and he gently spreads your legs. it feels hot all of a sudden and your mouth runs dry, why are they so close? is this some kind of a joke? your face burns, your cheeks bright red, your chest heaves up and down with the deep breaths you’re taking—you're prettier than what they’ve imagined, and they’re afraid that they might be addicted. you clear your throat and try to avert your eyes away from their intense gaze. kuroo doesn’t let your attention to leave him, he taps your cheek with his fingertips and you meet with his gaze again.

“i asked a question, pretty”, kuroo’s smirk never leaves his face, it only makes you feel anxious for some reason. just as you’re about to say something in return bokuto’s warm hands start to explore your body—he's just too excited! how can you expect him to stay still when he finally got a chance like this? 

“it’ll be me, right?”, bokuto asks, his fingers teasingly trail up to your upper body. the feeling is actually soothing, for a moment you forget that you’re all in the gym—a place that you can get caught easily, it’ll definitely make you anxious when you remember that. a soft whimper fills their ears and they just want to hear it more—they want to hear their names from you, your broken sobs, your sweet moans... you can feel daichi getting hard and just as he feels like you’re thinking about him, he makes you look up at him. the sight of you is so, so pretty from every angle. you’re looking up at daichi with your glossy eyes and parted lips, your exposed neck makes bokuto and kuroo to mark you. 

“it’ll definitely be me, hm?”, he plays along with the others, they make you feel like you’re trapped but it’s not uncomfortable—it's just a new feeling that you need to get used to. they know, they know this better than anyone, so that’s why they're taking their time with you. if this is meant to be calming and making you get used to have all three of them then it’s not working, because you can’t figure out what’s happening and you’re just lost.

the way kuroo stays quiet makes you wonder—why isn’t he saying something? you let out a deep breath and force a smile, try to free yourself from their hold on you. “w-what are you guys doing? of course i’ll be cheering for all o-of you!”

“well then, that’s too bad”, kuroo says and without giving you a chance to realize what’s happening, he pushes two fingers into your mouth. you yelp, the sounds you make come out muffled. daichi’s mouth is on your neck and bokuto’s mouth is on your thighs in seconds—your little shorts don’t do much to cover your pretty legs. their movements are fast, almost out of control, it’s hard to catch on who’s doing what at this point. you can only see kuroo and his darkened eyes, his smirk his long gone and he’s watching you very carefully even though you’re just staying still.

“aw, don’t be like that now—you know what you need to do, don’t you?”, you nod shyly, too embarrassed to admit it but kuroo gives you a soft smile. “then go ahead, show me that you’re an obedient little girl.”

and you do as you’re told, you swirl your tongue around his fingers and suck them—the feeling of daichi and bokuto peppering kisses and leaving bites on your already burning and sensitive skin makes you feel eager about this. they’re taking care of you so well, handling you like you’re fragile but still in a way that you want them to do. maybe it’s because of the way you feel hot or maybe you’re as eager as them about this—but you keep the eye contact with kuroo without shying away. your glassy eyes never leave his dark orbs, your gaze is as intense as his. 

“that’s a good girl”, the praise causes you to press your legs together, and bokuto acts quick to spread them again. he’s already in between your legs now, toying with the buttons of your shorts. it’s just a like torture for him; he can smell you, feel you getting wet but still can’t fill you up to the very brim. 

“wanna rip these off of you”, he mumbles against your skin, and it’s the first time that his voice sounds so deep and low—it rings through your ears and replays in your mind, making you squirm and press your legs together again. bokuto lets you to do so, his head is now trapped between your thigh and he’s running low on patience. you feel him unbuttoning your shorts, painfully slow as if he’s not impatient about it. daichi helps you to lift your body up slightly, he holds you by your waist tightly as he keeps biting the sensitive skin of your neck. you want to warn him, to tell him that he shouldn’t be leaving marks to places that can be seen easily—but your mouth is stuffed and even if you do, he probably won’t listen to you. they don’t let your warm skin to meet with the cold and hard ground, daichi makes you sit on his lap and when you feel how hard he is you almost choke on kuroo’s fingers. before his fingers bokuto’s tongue licks a hot stripe up along your wet folds, making you moan around kuroo’s fingers and cry out. it’s too much, you can feel them everywhere—and your poor body’s just trembling non-stop.

kuroo finally pulls his hand back with a soft ‘pop’ sound and you suck a deep breath, a string of saliva connects his fingers to your parted lips. “such a good girl”, he mumbles, slowly gets up to clearly go somewhere. you panic, look at him with big eyes. “k-kuroo? where are you going?”, your question makes him coo at you, he just gives you a soft smile. “have fun with them baby, i'll be back in a bit.”

your eyes follow him for a while but the feeling of daichi and bokuto’s mouths makes you close your eyes quickly. you tangle one of your hand in bokuto’s hair, shamelessly push his head as your other arm is thrown back and wrapped around daichi’s neck. other captains get eager with your small act, you can feel bokuto’s tongue teasingly pushing into your needy cunt as daichi takes your shirt off. his hands are now on your breasts, kneading them and pinching your already hardened nipples. you cry out desperately, start to move your hips which makes daichi moan in your ear—just by his voice you can feel the gush of wetness, and bokuto can feel it too. he smirks and teasingly slaps your inner thigh—if he knew that you’d make a pretty sound like that he’d do it way sooner. 

“dirty little slut”, he mumbles as he pulls back slightly, the way he’s looking up at you makes your head dizzy. you can see his wet lips and chin, and he shamelessly licks his lips while looking at you. “you like it when he moans right next to your ear like that? you should put on a little show if you want to hear more”, you’re already passed that shy stage when you nod your head, and bokuto just smirks at your response. you feel the corners of daichi’s mouth curl into a slight smile and he quickly holds you by your hair, makes you look up at him before pressing his lips against yours. the kiss is messy, his tongue explores your mouth freely—everything about this is messy, actually. saliva drips from down your chin and you're not even sure if it’s yours or daichi’s. you can hear the muffled sound that bokuto is making, the wet sounds make your legs tremble even more.

when kuroo finally comes back he takes his time and watches you, how you’re trapped between the other captains and enjoying yourself. it’s a sight to be seen, it’d drive anyone crazy—how you’re all spread just for them, your muffled sounds are getting lost against daichi’s lips. he kneels down in front of you and all of a sudden bokuto and daichi stop, you look around to see what’s going on and there he is—kuroo, holding a blindfold and something shiny that you can’t clearly see. 

“you’re enjoying this way too much, don’t you?”, you can only nod in return, already missing the feeling of being touched all over. he chuckles and presses a quick kiss to your lips before pulling back, there’s this cute little pout on your lips and all of them want to give in—they want to give you what you want, fuck you like a little slut, fill you up and make you think only about them. but this is one in a million opportunity for them and none of them want to let it slip away without having fun, you should be thinking the same! they won’t hurt you, they would never hurt you! they just want to make the best of this opportunity.

you’re on your knees in seconds; blindfold is wrapped around your eyes, bokuto’s holding you by your waist, kuroo’s standing right in front of you and daichi is on your other side. the way bokuto’s cock stretching your walls is making your head dizzy, his cock’s thick—and with his every thrust hot tears fall down from your cheeks. he’s holding you by your waist, one of his hand is pressed against your lower belly, reminding you that he’s filling you up way too good. you can’t see but kuroo’s helping you, his fingers are tangled in your hair as he fucks your mouth—you're sure that you can’t fit it all in but his shallow bucks of his hips kind of helps you. one of your hand is wrapped around his cock, stroking the places that you can’t fit in as your other hand is wrapped around daichi’s cock. you’re so obedient, letting them have their way with you and use you just like a little fuckdoll. if bokuto wasn’t holding you, you’d be on the ground—your body’s trembling, all those sweet sounds you make coming out as muffled sounds as they keep overstimulating you. all of their moans and groans are just mixed, you can’t understand which one of them making which noise. 

“fuck”, bokuto mumbles under his breath, a deep growl follows after quickly. “she’s so fucking tight—relax a little pup, i can’t even move”, his thumb draws circles on the small of your back as his thrusts become slower, his other hand pressing against your lower belly even harder. your head falls, a faint ‘pop’ sound fills your ears when you pull back involuntarily—you cry out bokuto’s name and kuroo’s definitely not pleased with it. 

“b-bokuto, it’s too much—i can’t, please”, your voice comes off weak, your throat hurts—kuroo quickly holds you by your chin and you feel his hard and wet cock slap against your burning cheek. he does it again, again and again until you cry out his name too. 

“that’s more like it baby, you shouldn’t leave me out— i want to hear my name too”, and he just keeps going just like that, fucking your mouth the way he wants. your body aches, your knees hurt because of the hard ground, your wrist almost gives out as you keep stroking daichi’s cock. bokuto is first one to cum with a deep growl after what felt like hours , and maybe it has been hours—you're not sure anymore, hot stripes of his cum filling your need cunt. you hear him mumble under his breath, and he starts to slow down even more—he just fucks his cum back into your cunt. you’re too close, if he keeps moving and gives you what you want you’ll milk his cock— but he pulls back and you press your legs together, your supposedly broken sobs fill their ears. 

it’s okay, because all three of them wants you to feel good—so daichi takes his place. your hand falls down on the ground, you try to support yourself even though it’s no use. daichi’s not as thick as bokuto and his cock slides in easier than before, his thrusts are deep and slow—the tip of his cock is hitting the right spot every time. daichi leans closer and stops when his mouth is right next to your ear, you can hear his low grunts and deep breaths—it's making you feel even hotter, your cunt clenches around his cock needily. “fuck”, his deep voice make you cry out, and you cum around his cock—the way your cunt is just keeping him there and making it impossible to move make him throw his head back, you can’t see even though you want to see them so much. “you want me to fill you up, hm? dirty little slut”, he breaths out, your sensitive body feels like it’s about to give out. you just nod—at least you think you did, you’re not sure if he saw that and daichi finally fills you up. just like bokuto, he fucks it back into you—it feels dirty, it’s messy. you can feel the cum dripping down between your legs, you gulp around kuroo’s cock and he bucks his hips forward and catches you off guard. 

“want you to swallow it all baby, okay?”, you nod again, and he tells you that you’re such a good girl—you're the prettiest babydoll he’s ever seen, he loves to see you fucked up like this, you’re so nice to them, so obedient... his words make you move your head faster, you get eager to have him cum in your mouth. he gives you what you want, what you need, when he finally fills your mouth with his cum. you do what he told you to do and swallow it, stick out your tongue to show him. you feel something cold, very cold touching your sensitive skin—and you don’t know who’s doing it but someone pushes a plug into your cunt, it makes you cry out and your body falls on the ground. 

“you need to keep it in, pup”, bokuto’s voice feels like it’s coming from far away, and you can only whine in response. when kuroo finally takes off the blindfold your eyes burn, it takes a minute for your eyes to get used to bright lights of the gym. you see the captains all over you, like nothing happened—they look like they just finished a very exhausting practice while you’re absolutely fucked up, your body aches all over as daichi helps you get up.

“let’s clean you up baby”, he says, a soft smile appears on his face. kuroo helps you to put your clothes on and he and daichi cleans up while bokuto lifts you up and carries you. his strong arms wrap around your pliant body tightly, keeping you close to his chest. 

“that was amazing... wasn’t it, pup?”, bokuto asks, his jersey is thrown over your body when he steps out of the gym. “yeah”, you say softly, your throat hurts and your body aches. you don’t know where he’s taking you, you don’t have any idea about what you’re going to do tomorrow—but it’s okay, because after all they planned everything.


End file.
